ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Brent
Captain Alexander Brent was a Ghost Recon Operator, and the Ghost Lead of a Ghost Recon team tasked with capturing the Snow Maiden. Early life When Alexander Brent was young, he was involved in a street race, with a young man named Villaneuva, who was connected to many street gangs. During this race, Villaneuva slammed into a lamppost and was killed. Brent became very guilty of his act, and learned that Villaneuva was going to join the military before he died. Believing he had to fill his place, Brent joined the military, and made various tours in Afghanistan with the regular United States Army. He graduated West Point at the bottom of his class and was assigned to Camp Casey, South Korea where he was an M1 Abrams platoon leader. At the recommendation of a friend, Brent tried out for the Special Forces of the US Army. After three attempts, he was accepted into the special forces. He was at FOB Cobra in 2016 when there was a nuclear exchange between Saudi Arabia and Iran. After awhile serving in the special forces, he was noticed by a Ghost Recon commander, who brought him into the Ghost Recon regiment. He was then assigned to be a captain of a rather new squad of Ghost Recon soldiers. Ghost Recon Career Brent and his new unit of new recruits for the Ghost Recon did many low end Ghost Recon jobs such as guarding low priority structures and items. This did not change until later due to Brent's poor chemistry with his squad, and his "unethical" style of commanding. Missions in Pakistan had failed because he did not stick to the plan, as did and intelligence-gathering op in Georgia. He made his team go back through Special Forces training, due to a "lack of morale." He met with his team at the Liberator Sports Bar and Grill near Fort Bragg, and then received orders from Major Dennison to report back to base. They were briefed by Major Dennison and by NSA director Anna Grímsdóttir. Eventually, he was given the task to catch a criminal known as the Snow Maiden. He failed to catch her the first couple times, and was threatened with a demotion by a Ghost Recon officer if he did not catch her. After again trying to capture the Snow Maiden, Brent was demoted to the Joint Strike Force Academy, and his squad was to be dismissed. However, he went behind his commanders back and contacted the total commander of the Ghost Recon. This scored Brent and his squad another chance to capture the Snow Maiden. They managed to track her in Dubai, and set up ambush positions along the road. Their task was complicated when Russians, Euros, and a terrorist organization came to Dubai as well to capture the Snow Maiden. With his squad under such heavy opposition, most of them were killed. The only who survived were Brent, his second-in-command Lakota, his sniper Schleck, and the Splinter Cell Voeckler. Despite the fact that they had good intel, they were stopped by the Russians from capturing the Snow Maiden, and ultimately failed at catching her overall. This led to Brent being taken out of the Ghost Recon squad, and he was to be sent to the JSF academy. Later career Two weeks later, he met with the survivors at the Liberator. Before Brent was to be shipped out to JSF, he received a call from Mitchell, who informed him that the ruler of Dubai wished to give him and his team a job. This was a result of Brent saving a boy who happened to be the heir to the throne of Dubai. Therefore, Brent accepted the job, and gathered his team to help him. Brent's Ghost Recon Squad *Captain Alexander Brent (Status: Injured in action, Role: Leader) *Master Sergeant Schoolie (Status: Killed in Action) *Sergeant Lakota (tatus: Injured in Action, Role: Backup Leader) *Sergeant Daugherty (Status: Killed in Action, Role: Marksman) *Corporal Schleck (Status: Alive, Role: Sniper) *Corporal Riggs (Status: Killed in Action, Role: Spotter) *Corporal Heston (Status: Killed in Action, Role: Marksman) *Private Noboru (Status: Killed in Action, Role: Marksman) *Private Copeland (Status: Killed in Action, Role: Medic) *Private Park (Status: Killed in Action, Role: Marksman) *Lieutenant George Voeckler (Status: Killed in action, Role: Splinter Cell) *Lieutenant Thomas Voeckler (Status: Alive, Role: Splinter Cell) Trivia *Captain Brent appears in the novel Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted Appearances *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted'' Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Leads